A fuse is sometimes disposed in a current path connected to a terminal of a cell. This fuse has a function of electrically disconnecting the cell by melting caused by heat generation when the current flowing out of the cell becomes excessive.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a fuse. In this manufacturing method, a terminal on the input side and a plurality of terminals on the output side are formed by press-punching a conductive metal plate. Then, on the conductive metal plate, a region including a portion where a fuse element is to be formed later is previously molded with an insulating material. In this state, the fuse element is processed and formed in the element formed portion.